jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce Wayne (Continuum-47512936 (B))
“''Sometimes, I admit, I think of Bruce as a man in a costume. Then, with some gadget from his utility belt, he reminds me that he has an extraordinarily inventive mind. And how lucky I am to be able to call on him''.” Batman is the superhero protector of Gotham City, a man dressed like a bat who fights against evil and strikes terror into the hearts of criminals everywhere. In his secret identity he is Bruce Wayne, billionaire industrialist and notorious playboy. Although he has no superhuman powers, he is one of the world's smartest men and greatest fighters. His physical prowess and technical ingenuity make him an incredibly dangerous opponent. He is also a founding member of the Justice League and the Outsiders. History Early Life As a young child, Bruce Wayne watched his parents murdered before his eyes. Thomas and Martha Wayne were walking home from the Monarch Theater one night with their son, when they were held up at gunpoint by a mugger who demanded the pearl necklace that Martha was wearing. When Dr. Wayne refused to surrender it, both he and Martha were shot dead in the streets.[1] The killer was a criminal known as Joe Chill.[2] Fortunately, physician and social worker Leslie Thompkins was making a house call that night, and arrived to give loving comfort to the traumatized Bruce. He was then raised on the Wayne Manor estate, with help from the wise and loyal butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce had very few friends during his childhood. Training Bruce Wayne swore an oath to rid the city of the evil that had taken his parents' lives. He spent his youth traveling the world, training himself to intellectual and physical perfection and learning a variety of crime-fighting skills, including chemistry, criminology, forensics, martial arts, gymnastics, disguise, and escape artistry. At age 14, Bruce Wayne began his global sojourn, attending courses at Cambridge, the Sorbonne, and other European universities. However, he never stayed long and would often drop out after one semester. Beyond academia, Wayne successfully acquired various "practical" skills. While abroad, he studied and received training in multiple martial arts under various instructors and in different countries, man-hunting under Frenchman Henri Ducard, stealth and reconnaissance under the Japanese ninja Kirigi and other certified shinobi, hunting under the African Bushman (the Ghost Tribes of the Ten-Eyed Brotherhood, among others), traditional healing disciplines under Nepalese monks and even ventriloquism under skilled practitioners [3]. His knowledge of so many varied disciplines has made Wayne an unconventional and unpredictable individual. One of his teachers was a man named Sensei Hiroma Saotome; Ranma’s great-great grandfather. Before the Second World War the Saotome family were famed Kempo masters maintaining their ancient Samurai heritage, but they were haunted by a Demon who was something of a legend in his own right. Actually he was nominally human, a Master of Okinawan Karate and Chinese Wushu. But he fought like a demon, and when Bruce tried to take him on he found himself in over his head. It did not take long to figure out why everyone else called him a Demon. This Demon Master had a fondness for young women, or, more precisely, the soft undergarments worn by women, which in those days consisted of things not yet made out of nylon. He was in a class all by himself when it came to defending his criminal behavior, and at the time Bruce wasn’t good enough to even touch him as a fighter. His sensei, however, had a young and highly attractive daughter by the name of Hanakiro, or ‘Hana-chan,’ as Bruce liked to call her then. And being the young and foolish man that he was he boldly offered to protect her belongings from the thieving grasp of the Demon Master. And he had his ass handed to him, but he had learned the Old Man had a weakness and that it could be exploited to his advantage, his love for undergarments. Bruce took advantage of the Demon’s weakness and used it to extract from him a pledge that he would cease harassing the Saotomes. Instead the family came under his protection, more or less, which proved to be a mixed blessing over the years as he was both their protector and the greatest source of your misfortunes. This won the favor of the lady in question. In return Hana rewarded Bruce, her victorious knight, in a way that he found very welcome. Bruce gave into his baser urges, but his master the, gentleman that he was, politely chose to look the other way and ignore Bruce’s dishonorable lack of discretion. Bruce offered to marry Hanakiro but she said no. Fortunately a fellow student, whom Bruce honored as a brother, came forward to rescue the family reputation and Bruce left with Hana’s honor restored and went on in search of other instructors. It was not until some years later that he learned about the child with blue eyes born into their family, after he visited Japan in the wake of the war to help finance its reconstruction. Batman Begins Bruce Wayne returned to Gotham City after many years of study and training with his body and mind developed to perfection. Despite having all of the skills and methods to fight crime, he felt that he was still something missing to complete his physical and psychological arsenal. Wayne discovered the answer late one night while sitting in his manor. He recalled his fear of bats as a child after a large one crashed through one of the windows; he ultimately decided to make his appearance resemble a bat's. Wayne designed himself a costume equipped with experimental technology and set out against the crime and corruption that thrived in Gotham City. Wayne's tactics to oppose crime as a vigilante at night proved successful leading him to become an urban legend in Gotham City. He would reveal himself at a dinner of the most influential and corrupt figures in Gotham City promising them all that their reigns on the city would eventually end. Wayne's first ally is assistant district attorney Harvey Dent.[4] Most of the Gotham City Police Department is sent in force to capture him.[5] He gained his most powerful ally when he met police officer James Gordon, one of the few honest cops on the force. The two developed a working relationship operating outside of the law when they needed to.[6] Rogues Gallery Batman's presence in Gotham City generated a new breed of criminals, no longer the simple thugs and gangsters involved in Gotham Organized Crime, but more dynamic personalities. The first person inspired by him was Catwoman, a dangerous seductress using his style and methods towards her own ends.[6] His next challenge was Dr. Hugo Strange, a mad scientist who had created Monster Men to do his bidding.[7] He met his greatest nemesis when the Joker first appeared, a brilliant serial killer dressing like a clown and murdering people uncontrollably. He had been exposed to chemicals in an accident that drove him completely insane, and he swore revenge on Gotham for creating him. This confrontation led to the creation of the Bat-Signal, a giant spotlight displayed in the sky whenever there is danger and Batman is needed.[8][9][10] There would be many more villains starting to appear within this time. The Scarecrow was an outcast who developed techniques to strike terror into the hearts of his victims for his own pleasure.[11] The Riddler was another deranged genius who felt a psychological compulsion to demonstrate his intellectual superiority, and constructed elaborate crimes while delivering clues daring law enforcement to catch him.[12] Poison Ivy attempted to destroy the city when an advanced connection to plant-life led her to wage a personal war against humanity.[13] The psychotic Mister Freeze used dangerous experimental technology to take revenge against society when his wife died.[14] Another crime boss appeared named the Penguin who acted as an eccentric criminal mastermind without any crippling mental illness other than a desire to prove himself. Many of these villains were kept in Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane. The Long Halloween Batman and his trusted allies James Gordon and Harvey Dent met up on the rooftop of police headquarters one night, and they swore that they would bring down the organized crime syndicates led by Carmine "The Roman" Falcone and Sal Maroni that were completely controlling their town. Although it was necessary to bend the rules in their efforts, they agreed that they would never break them, and become as bad as the evil they fought against.[15] Meanwhile a serial killer named Holiday began stalking prominent Mafiosos and shooting them dead. There was suspicion immediately cast on the three men in the triumvirate, and the possibility that it might be someone trying to remove their competition.[16] Gotham's new breed of criminals was replacing the traditional gangsters, and the underground was slowly being taken over by costumed freaks with no respect for the old ways. Batman's presence is arguably the cause of this.[17] Amongst the killings Falcone's son Alberto was murdered.[18] Bruce Wayne went on his first date with Selina Kyle around this time, who flirted with him as Catwoman by night unaware of his alter-ego.[19] In his desperation, the Roman changed the game by employing super-villains in his activities. Falcone and Maroni each believed the other was responsible for Holiday, and their gang wars tore Gotham apart.[20] Harvey Dent became a leading suspect because of his vindictive attitude towards criminals.[21] Bruce Wayne was also suspected of involvement with the Roman's organization and arrested.[22] His father Thomas Wayne had reluctantly performed emergency surgery on a young Carmine Falcone for bullet wounds and indebted him... making him indirectly responsible for the Roman's empire. Bruce's trial proved his innocence thanks to the testimony of Alfred Pennyworth.[23] Dent later admitted this was a mistake, and Maroni brought himself into custody with the intention of spilling his secrets before he was killed.[24] At the trial, Maroni smuggled in a bottle of acid and threw it at Dent's face during the prosecution, leaving him horribly disfigured. This also drove him insane, and he killed a doctor escaping from the hospital.[25] They arrive at the conclusion that Harvey Dent was Holiday, and Batman attempts to find him after he escapes. While Gordon is transporting the gangster to a different cell, Holiday appears and shoots Sal Maroni in the head, finally revealing his real identity... Alberto Falcone, having faked his own death.[26] Batman is disguised as the guard accompanying them, and he beats Holiday down before taking him into custody. Harvey Dent reappears calling himself Two-Face after the nature of his personal tragedy, taking a team of villains into the Roman's private office. As the two leaders battle, Batman arrives and puts most of the criminals down, but he is unable to stop Two-Face from shooting Carmine Falcone twice in the head. The three men, Batman, Gordon and Dent, have a final meeting on the rooftop of police headquarters. Dent is accused of betraying the things he believed in, but he insists that his methods were the only ones that actually got rid of the Roman and he did what he needed to. He's then arrested, and although Batman and Gordon have seen one of the best men they knew completely broken, they still maintain that Gotham City can be saved and ridden of evil. Neither of them is willing to give up.[27] Justice League Origins There are several stories of the first time Batman met Superman, the greatest of his friends and allies. In the first version, Superman came to Gotham viewing Batman as a dangerous criminal and attempted to arrest him for his vigilante tactics. They were forced to work together tracking down the dangerous psychopath Magpie, and Superman realized that although his own style of crime-fighting was suitable for his environment, the Bat-Man did what he needed to do to protect his city. They both gained respect for each other, although they doubted they would ever work together again.[28] In another version, they both met as Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent while they were forced to share a room on a cruise ship. They are made aware of each other's secret identities when both are called upon to fight threats including Deathstroke and the Crime Syndicate.[29] Superman later introduced him to Wonder Woman when they teamed up against Ra's al Ghul and Bizarro, and she disliked Batman at first for his methods. She later gained respect for him after they fought together as a team for the first time.[30] There was a great team-up between many heroes to fight the alien Appellaxian invaders, including these three along with Aquaman, Flash, Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter.[31] Eventually they would decide that they could better protect the planet if they permanently joined forces... and they became the Justice League of America.[32] Following the events of Flashpoint in the new DCnU timeline, Batman is shown to meet Green Lantern and Superman in the same night while hunting down Parademons.[33] Robin Bruce Wayne was on an excursion to the circus when he witnessed another tragedy that would shape his life. The parents of a young acrobat named Dick Grayson were murdered by the gangster Tony Zucco.[34] He saw both great potential and something of himself in the boy that night. Although Bruce knew he could never replace Dick's father, he adopted Grayson as his legal ward to help him and provide guidance where he didn't have any when he was that age.[35][36] He eventually revealed his secret identity as Batman.[37] Dick wanted justice for his parents, and he agreed to a regiment of rigorous physical and mental training so that he could become Batman's partner.[38] After several months Dick was finally ready to take to the streets as Robin, fighting crime alongside his mentor.[39] They swore an oath late one night that they would fight together against crime and corruption, never swerving from the path of righteousness. Batman had realized for the first time that he did not have to be alone in his crusade.[40][41] Before he could go into action regularly, Robin had to pass a final exam and he proved himself by taking down the gangster Joe Minette.[42] Their first adventures as a dynamic duo were a remarkable change in tone, with Robin's lightheartedness alleviating the grim seriousness. Dick's first solo mission was stopping Mad Hatter in a sex trafficking ring while Bruce was indisposed.[43] Everything changed when Robin was targeted by Two-Face. A double-gallows trap caused Robin to inadvertently cause the death of an innocent man, after which Two-Face beat him within an inch of his life using a baseball bat and made Batman watch.[44][45] Batman refused to let Robin go out with him anymore after the boy recovered because he didn't want to put him in further danger.[46] Dick had to prove again that he really wanted this life, demonstrating his competence and resolve.[47] Robin began teaming up with other young heroes and sidekicks, starting with a fight against Mr. Twister where he worked alongside Aqualad and Kid Flash.[48] Speedy and Wonder Girl joined them to fight an evil being named Antithesis who was mind controlling their mentors. This group decided to call themselves the Teen Titans and would go on to a long career with Robin as one of their core members.[49][50] Dick eventually left Gotham completely to attend college at Hudson University.[51] Batgirl When Bruce is invited to the Million Dollar Masquerade Ball, Commissioner Gordon's daughter, Barbara crashes the party in a female version of Batman's costume to surprise her father, who is also attending the event. At the party, before she reveals herself to Gordon, Killer Moth and his henchmen crash the party, gunning for Bruce Wayne. James Gordon is taken out quickly so Barbara decides to step in. Bruce Wayne was previously shoved out of the way by Barbara so that she can protect him and her unconscious adoptive father, thinking that Bruce is but a helpless bystander. She defeats Killer Moth, breaking a heel in the process. She was later named Batgirl by Killer Moth, which stuck, even though she states that she would have preferred Batwoman. Directly after the confrontation by Killer Moth, Batgirl meets Batman and Robin. Batgirl's first encounter with Batman and Robin proves to be unpleasant. While she is angry with Batman's automatic dismissal of her capabilities, she is repulsed by Robin having a romantic interest in her. Soon after that, Batgirl attempts to swing from rooftops, being saved by Robin, who tells her that regular rope is not good for diving from forty feet in the air. Later, Robin sends Batgirl equipment, pretending that he believes in her and Batman doesn't. In reality, Robin is sending them on the orders of Batman. She is later captured by Batman and Robin to be tested, an examination she failed in Batman's eyes, not being able to save the innocents in a holographic containment chamber. Batgirl later teams up with Black Canary, her idol, and she finally gains some respect from Batman, while Robin still harbors a small crush on her. She is introduced to James Gordon as Batgirl, one of Batman's protégés. Ra's al Ghul Struggling against the League of Assassins, Batman meets the beautiful Talia al Ghul when he rescues her from Doctor Darrk.[52] Ra's al Ghul determines his secret identity through logical deduction and confronts him when Talia has been kidnapped again alongside Robin. Realizing that Ra's was behind this as a personal test, Batman confronted him and fought his bodyguard Ubu. Ra's explains that he was making sure he had found a worthy successor in the detective, as Talia has fallen in love with him.[53] Batman eventually comes to the conclusion that Ra's is a dangerous criminal who must be stopped at all costs, and declares war on him.[54] Outsiders Batman quits the League when they refuse to help him rescue Lucius Fox from Baron Bedlam in Markovia for political reasons. Determining that he needed a new team more concerned with justice than the way they were viewed by the world, he quit the League and created the Outsiders as a black ops super-team to go where they couldn't. This team involves Black Lightning, Geo-Force, Halo, Katana and Metamorpho.[55] Nightwing Dick Grayson was leader of the New Teen Titans when he decided to give up his identity as Robin because he was growing into a young man and wasn't a child any longer.[56] This was in addition to an incident where Bruce had fired him as his partner after Robin was shot off a rooftop by the Joker.[57] While he was doing some soul-searching, he met and talked with Superman who inspired him with a story about a Kryptonian vigilante named Nightwing.[58] He reinvented himself using this new name and designing a new Nightwing costume, intending to honor all of the people who had shaped him into the man he had become.[59] Jason Todd Some weeks after firing Dick and him becoming Nightwing, it's the anniversary of Bruce's parent's death. He makes his annual visit to Crime Alley to pay his respects. The alley is remarkably quiet – it seems word of this regular visit has got around the criminal fraternity. Despite this, Batman discovers that a young kid named Jason Todd has stolen the tires from the Batmobile. Retrieving his property, Batman is persuaded not to hand Todd over to the police or social services. Instead, Jason is taken to Fay Gunn's School For Boys where, once Batman has left, he meets a hostile reception. Jason Todd, arriving at Fay Gunn's School For Boys, discovers that it is a front for a school of crime. Batman, of course, believes it to be a fine, upstanding institution, as does Vicki Vale, one of numerous reporters to have taken an interest in the school. Both as Batman and Bruce Wayne, he also uses his contacts to track down Jason's parents. It seems that his mother, Catherine, died of a drug overdose recently, while his father is believed to have been killed by Two-Face. Willis Todd evidently discovered too late that this was one boss you should never double-cross. That night, Batman comes across Jason once more removing the tires from parked cars, and is amazed to hear the young man's tale of the even more worrying curriculum of the school. He then soon interrupts Ma Gunn and her boys at an art museum and, with the unexpected help of Jason Todd, prevents them from stealing the 'Smile of Death' necklace for the Joker. Impressed with Jason, Batman decides to take the boy on as the new Robin. Justice League International Legends sees a new group of heroes form to fight against G. Gordon Godfrey after Justice League Detroit was disbanded, and they decide to form a new League together.[60] Batman gathers Black Canary, Blue Beetle, Captain Marvel, Doctor Fate, Doctor Light, Guy Gardner, Martian Manhunter and Mister Miracle in the Secret Sanctuary to take leadership of them as a team.[61] Maxwell Lord convinces the United Nations to grant them an international charter and they become Justice League International.[62] A Death in the Family Batman begins having problems with Robin's attitude, when the boy gets increasingly violent and careless during their crimefighting. The boy is still grieving over the deaths of his parents Catherine and Willis Todd, and Bruce takes him off active duty until he can keep himself in check. Jason learns through old records that the mother he knew was actually his step-mother, and his estranged birth-mother is still alive. Robin visits the middle east to track down his remaining parent and Batman comes along attempting to hunt down the recently escaped Joker.[64] Searching across several countries eventually leads them to a doctor named Sheila Haywood, and Jason is reunited with her at last. They learn that Joker is actually blackmailing the woman over an operation she botched several years ago, and is planning to steal the area's medical supplies and replace them with lethal laughing gas. Jason is betrayed by his mother when he tries to rescue her, and the Joker beats him within an inch of his life using a crowbar. The two of them are tied up in a warehouse set with a time bomb... and it explodes before they can escape.[65] Batman arrives moments too late, and finds to his horror that both of them were killed in the explosion. Bruce feels responsible for the death of his young partner, having endangered him by bringing him into this lifestyle. There is a funeral held back in Gotham, but it must be kept quiet so that people don't link him to his secret identity. Batman is determined to take retribution against the Joker, because this time he has gone completely too far and his insanity can no longer be used as an excuse. Superman arrives to prevent him from doing anything he's going to regret, and Batman is so angry that he punches him in the face. They discover that while he was overseas, Joker was actually offered a position as the United Nations ambassador for Iran and now has complete diplomatic immunity.[66] Batman is intent on having their final confrontation, and putting an end to his nemesis once and for all... he comes to see the villain's first political speech. Naturally, this is part of a plot to murder every single delegate with poisonous gas. Batman and Superman stop the massacre together, and Batman chases the Joker to his helicopter where they struggle in the air. The vehicle begins to crash, and Batman is barely able to dive out and save himself before the entire thing explodes. Joker's body is nowhere to be found, and Batman remarks angrily that this is the same way every conflict they have ends... unresolved.[67] Prelude to Knightfall Batman is forced to deal, in rapid succession, with the returning villain Black Mask and his gang (who target Bruce Wayne and Lucius Fox), a crazed killer called Metalhead, and a sharpshooter assassin hired by Vincent Morelli to murder Commissioner Gordon. Batman begins to feel he has lost his edge, especially after his failure to capture Black Mask. He finds himself unable to meditate or even focus. As Bruce Wayne, he contacts holistic therapist Shondra Kinsolving for treatment. He also assigns Carrie Kelly, who had become the new Robin after deciding to fill the shoes of Jason Todd and being trained by Batman and Nightwing. She dons the mantle of Robin to rescue them both from a kidnapping. She is ordered by Batman to train Jean-Paul Valley in detective work to aid them as an ally, hoping to guide his brainwashing away from making him a villainous threat. Despite the advice of everyone in his life, including Dr. Kinsolving, Bruce refuses to rest, and continues to pursue his self-imposed duty despite his worsening condition. Ulysses Hadrian Armstrong, usurping power in Gotham's underworld and assaulting a police station, with Bruce's fatigue continuing to worsen. Meanwhile, Robin finds it difficult to work with Jean-Paul, due to the man's violent subconscious training and lack of social skills, and also finds himself being shut out from working alongside Batman. Knightfall Bane comes to Gotham City, a brilliant tactical mastermind who has trained his body to physical perfection and dedicated himself to destroying Batman and taking over his territory. This villain is more driven and powerful than anyone he has ever faced before, and wants to prove himself by defeating the best and breaking him. At their first meeting, Bane does not introduce himself but says that his name will eventually make him beg for mercy. Batman suggests that if he's threatening him, he should get in line behind everyone else.[73] Broken Bat Bane begins his assault by organizing a massive break-out at Arkham Asylum with the help of his henchmen Bird, Trogg and Zombie.[74] Aware that he would lose in a direct assault against Batman, Bane's plan consists of weakening Batman by forcing him to deal with the deadly villains simultaneously. Among the freed inmates, there are numerous high-profile villains, such as the Joker (who trapped Arkham's administrator Jeremiah Arkham), and the Scarecrow, as well as many less known villains, such as the Mad Hatter, The Ventriloquist, Firefly, Cavalier, and Mr. Zsasz. The scenario creates a rift in the relationship between Robin and Batman, as Batman irrationally seeks to face the outbreak alone -- in later issues, Robin asks Batman if he is even needed as his sidekick anymore. A later flashback to this time period shows Batman pursuing Two-Face alone, being trapped and kidnapped to stand a mock trial; he is saved only by a rescue attempt from Robin. Batman becomes weaker and weaker as each criminal is put away. The rescue of Mayor Krol from the combination of the Joker and Scarecrow takes Batman to his mental and physical limits: a dose of Scarecrow's fear gas makes him relive the murder of Jason Todd, which he considers to be his greatest failure. Bane finally confronts him by breaking into Wayne Manor when Batman is at his weakest, beating him nearly to death in his weakened state and breaking his spine.[75] Bane takes his body downtown to Gotham Square and throws it from a rooftop to demonstrate his superiority to the populace. With Batman incapacitated, Bane assumes control of Gotham City's underworld and takes over several illegal operations within it. Who Rules the Night? After his defeat, Bruce Wayne enlists the aid of Dr. Shondra Kinsolving to rehabilitate him and asks Jean-Paul Valley (Azrael) to take up the mantle of Batman so that Gotham has a protector. Tim Drake argues with Bruce to allow Dick Grayson (the former Robin) to become Batman, as he is more experienced and mentally competent. However, Bruce says that Dick is his own man now, with his own responsibilities and would only do so reluctantly; Dick later expressed resentment at not being asked to stand in as Batman. Bruce's rationale for this decision is revealed in later issues - secretly, he doesn't want Dick to have to face Bane, as he knows Dick's character will compel him to try. Bruce gives Jean-Paul strict orders never to engage Bane in combat; indeed, when Jean-Paul faces Bane, only his modified gloves save him from being thrown to his death. Soon after, Carrie's father is kidnapped and Bruce and Alfred leave the country to find them. Paul is shown as a different but not dangerous Batman until an encounter with the Scarecrow, which culminates in Jean-Paul being infected by Scarecrow's fear gas and the "System" - his programming as Azrael - taking over, in order to combat Jean-Paul's fear. Following this, Jean-Paul is unable to shake the influence of the System, giving into it completely after his first defeat at Bane's hands, and being increasingly influenced by it during the rest of his tenure as Batman. Gradually, Jean-Paul alienates Robin with his paranoia and arrogance. Jean-Paul, in his new mechanical Batsuit, confronts Bane in a vicious battle and prevails, although many innocent citizens were put at risk. Jean-Paul leaves Bane broken mentally and physically, although he struggles with the choice of whether to simply kill Bane or hand him over to the police. Stating that he will let Bane go to Blackgate Prison, Jean-Paul continues to watch over Gotham after the fight, but grows increasingly unstable. The Crusade Jean-Paul Valley as he becomes increasingly violent and mentally unbalanced as he replaces Bruce Wayne as Batman in Gotham. During this time, he drives Robin away because he believes Gotham post-Bane to be so tough that only violence could answer its criminals. Indeed, in several issues Robin is left horrified as Jean-Paul ferociously attacks common criminals, often with a weapon and sometimes nearly to death. This surge of violence from Gotham's defender put pressure on Batman's relationship with Police Commissioner Gordon, who begins to distrust and even fear the new Batman and eventually comes to realize he is not the original. All of Jean-Paul's actions are compelled by "The System;" on numerous occasions, he experiences the ghosts of his father and the legendary St. Dumas giving him guidance and he is driven to near insanity by the time the saga ends. He repeatedly redesigns his Batman costume, adding more gadgets and lethal weapons, including metal claws, a laser, razor-sharp Batarangs and a flame-thrower. Eventually, he also adds a Bat-symbol, matching the one used for the series' logo. Valley becomes compelled by a desire to be a better Batman than Bruce Wayne, especially when he discovers his lack of interest in detective work caused him to make false assumptions about Catwoman (he thought she would sell a powerful nerve gas to terrorists when she merely wanted to dispose of it so it couldn't be used to hurt anyone). His questionable behavior climaxes when he encounters the serial killer Abattoir, who is keeping an innocent prisoner in a secret torture chamber: Jean-Paul purposely lets Abattoir die, thereby condemning the prisoner to death as well. Other notable villains Jean-Paul faces include Mr. Freeze, Joker, and Clayface. Of these villains, the most notable encounters are with Catwoman and the Joker, both of whom could tell Valley wasn't the original Batman (Catwoman noticed he didn't give out Bruce's pheromones; Joker possesses a psychotic bond with Batman but also witnesses his less-graceful movements). The Search Bruce Wayne and Alfred's search for Carrie’s father and Shondra Kinsolving, with whom Bruce Wayne falls in love in the midst of his rehabilitation sessions. Their investigation leads them to the Caribbean and then Great Britain. Kinsolving's brother-by-adoption Benedict Asp kidnapped her to use her special powers to kill people at a distance. Asp demonstrates this new form of mass murder on a small English village. When Bruce Wayne finds Kinsolving, he finds himself caught in the middle of a telekinetic tug-of-war between Asp and Kinsolving. The battle climaxes with her refocusing her energy to defeat Asp, with a side effect of the battle being that Bruce's broken spine becomes healed. However, the drugs forced onto her by Asp, combined with the effects of the fight with Asp, reduce her mind to that of a child, and Wayne reluctantly puts her into a mental institution. Bruce eventually leaves England to return home to a civilian life in Gotham, but Alfred remains in England, not wanting to see Bruce Wayne damage his body further. He does not return to Gotham until a while later, when Dick Grayson persuades him to do so in later issues. KnightsEnd Bruce Wayne realizes that his skills are considerably diminished after spending so much time in his wheelchair, and he must undergo a serious training regiment before he is ready to take his position back from his dangerously unstable successor. He asks Lady Shiva to become his instructor, and she agrees under the condition that he perform a killing blow for her. It takes several difficult weeks for him to regain his edge in combat, and all the while he still refuses to kill, so Shiva prepares a new challenge. She murders the Armless Master wearing a Mask of Tengu representing the Bat Spirit, knowing that his Seven Disciples will come to avenge him. Bruce puts on the mask for the remainder of his training, and is forced to deal with these great martial arts masters in increasing order of skill until he has completely regained his skills as a fighter.[76] The last man is the most formidable warrior, and after defeating him Bruce seemingly kills him with a deadly leopard blow strike.[77] Robin and Nightwing are horrified to see him commit murder, but Lady Shiva is satisfied and allows him to graduate from her instruction without further conflict. Bruce reveals that the man is not actually dead, but he had to convince Shiva that he had taken a life. Now that he is returned to his former glory, he puts on his costume once again to take back his city from the impostor.[78] He immediately challenges Azrael.[79] When they eventually all meet, mass fighting and gunfire ensue. The battle ends with Selkirk's helicopter crashing into the Gotham Narrows Bridge; Jean-Paul falls aflame into the Gotham River. Bruce and Catwoman save Selkirk and his aides just before the helicopter explodes from the leaking fuel. When Bruce tries to find Jean-Paul using the Batmobile, it explodes. Nightwing fears Bruce dead and takes his vengeance out on Jean-Paul on a party boat. The police arrive in time to prevent Nightwing from murder, but Jean-Paul escapes. However, to his shock, Jean-Paul finds Bruce waiting at Wayne Manor. The final battle of the Knightfall saga takes place between Jean-Paul Valley and Bruce Wayne in the caverns surrounding the Batcave: rather than beating Jean-Paul at hand-to-hand combat, Bruce outwits him by escaping into a passage too narrow for Jean-Paul to go through in his armor, thus forcing him to remove most of it. Bruce then opens a hatch to the outside, which covered the very hole he fell into as a child, allowing sunlight to enter the night lenses in Jean-Paul's helmet. After being momentarily blinded, Jean-Paul removes his cowl, sees Bruce standing over him in the original Batman costume and concedes defeat, saying "You are Batman... and I am nothing." Bruce comforts Jean-Paul, who leaves to wander the streets of Gotham, homeless and destitute. Bruce decides not to take Jean-Paul to the police because it was his decision to make Jean-Paul the Batman. The Dark Knight Returns During the Nixon administration with the populace debating wheather Batman is a savior a gang called the Mutants terrorizes Gotham City. Kelly finds Batman at the city dump, where he is fighting the Mutants. The Mutants' leader defeats Batman in combat, but Kelly distracts him and pulls Batman into the tank-like Batmobile. Kelly attends to Batman’s wounds as the vehicle drives toward the Batcave. With Gordon's cooperation, the leader is allowed to escape from jail, and Batman beats him in front of the assembled Mutants gang, which then disbands as a result of this humiliation. The Joker convinces his psychiatrist that he is sane and regrets his misdeeds. Seeking to discredit Batman, the psychiatrist appears with the Joker on a late-night show. While the police attack Batman, the Joker murders everyone in the television studio and escapes. Batman and Robin find the Joker at a county fair, where Batman defeats Joker in a violent showdown. Batman stops short of killing the Joker. After Superman diverts a Russian nuclear warhead which then detonates in a desert, millions of tons of dust and debris fill the atmosphere, and Gotham descends into chaos during the resulting blackout. Batman and Robin train former Mutants who now call themselves the Sons of the Batman in non-lethal fighting to stop looting and ensure the flow of needed supplies. Gotham becomes the safest city in America, and the U.S. government, seeing this as an embarrassment, orders Superman to take Batman down. Having been warned of the government's plans by Green Arrow, Batman confronts Superman where Bruce Wayne's parents were murdered decades earlier. Batman defeats Superman, but dies from an apparent heart attack. After his funeral, he is revived by Robin, his death staged as an elaborate ruse. Alfred suffers a fatal stroke. Batman leads Robin, Green Arrow, and the rest of his army into the caverns beyond the Batcave and prepares to continue his fight. Tim Drake As he got older, Bruce started to getting plagued by heart problems. After his heart started acting up doing an attempt to save a rich girl held hostage by a group of crooks, and almost got him killed, Bruce decided to hang up the mantle of Batman for good. Shortly after, he was bought out from Wayne Enterprises by Derek Powers in a hostile takeover. After all this, Bruce choose to retire to Wayne Manor, living a life of solitude with his dog Ace. A young man named Tim Drake figures out his secret identity using detective work, and determines that he needs a Robin to keep his darkness in check. Two-Face reappears with new plans to kill the dark knight.[68] Drake begs Dick Grayson to go back as Robin again when he's needed most.[69] Explaining how he deduced their identities by following Grayson's acrobatic career to Dick and Alfred Pennyworth, Tim is taken into the Batcave where it is suggested that he become the new Robin.[70] Batman and Nightwing track down Two-Face, and he catches them in his underground death-trap.[71] Tim takes the Robin costume to rescue them and succeeds, although Batman argues that he no longer needs a side-kick. Begrudgingly as he proves himself and helps them defeat Two-Face, Bruce agrees to start training Tim Drake and take him on as his new crime-fighting partner.[72] Batman Beyond Eventually Terry McGinnis figured out that Bruce Wayne used to be Batman. Wanting revenge on Derek Powers for killing his adopted father, Warren McGinnis, Terry stole Bruce's advanced Batman suit and went after him as he was about to strike a deal with a foreign weapons dealer about a shipment of chemical weapons. At first Bruce used a remote command to lockdown the suit, but after Terry pointed out the parallels in their pasts, Bruce felt sympathy for him, and begrudging agreed to help him. After Terry managed to stop the deal, Bruce, impressed with his performance, offered him to take up the mantle of Batman under his guidance, to which Terry agreed. It was eventually discovered that Terry was Bruce’s son. The Killing Joke The Joker kidnaps Gordon, shoots and paralyzes his daughter Barbara, and imprisons him in a run-down amusement park. His henchmen then strip Gordon naked and cage him in the park's freak show. He chains Gordon to one of the park's rides and cruelly forces him to view giant pictures of his wounded daughter in various states of undress. Once Gordon completes the maddening gauntlet, the Joker ridicules him as an example of "the average man," a naive weakling doomed to insanity. Batman arrives to save Gordon, and the Joker retreats into the funhouse. Gordon's sanity is intact despite the ordeal and he insists that Batman capture the Joker "by the book" in order to "show him that our way works." Batman enters the funhouse and faces the Harlequin of Hate's traps while the Joker tries to persuade his old foe that the world is inherently insane and thus not worth fighting for. Eventually, Batman tracks down the Joker and subdues him. Unfortunately Bruces age finally caught up with him allowing the Joker to spray him with his Joker Gas nearly killing him. While he was at deaths door his daughter Helena put a crossbow bolt into one of Joker’s eye socket to pay him back for killing her mother. While in the hospital Talia kidnapped him from his hospital bed, and took him to a Lazarus pit, making him fifty years younger. Sadly Commissioner Gordon passed away from the injuries he took. Tenjho Tenge Bruce Wayne, one of the wealthiest Multinational Financiers in the business world, by night an infamous costumed Vigilante who had suffered recent troubles with Law Enforcement, was a man just barely over eighty years of age, who had quite literally come back from the dead in recent months an even more dedicated Champion of Justice than he had been in his heyday. His recant trip to the Lazarus Pit was evident by his restored youth, just barely discernable as a touch of grey appearing around his temples. Having survived a near encounter with the Grim Reaper forcing him to take up the identity of a fictitious nephew had caused him to refocus his energies and rededicate himself anew to his efforts at ridding Gotham City of its excess criminal population. This meant closing out some “old accounts” that he had left upon his books during the years of his semi-retirement when he had been less active as a crime fighter due to his declining health and the ready availability of trainable substitutes. Such as Tim Drake himself, and their absent foster brother, Dick Grayson. A recent rash of violent criminals popping up in Gotham led in the direction of the Takayanagi Family, a clan that controls most branches of Martial Arts discipline throughout the length and breadth of Japan. Almost every major school derives its art from the main line of the Takayanagi. They were founded sometime during the Imperialist days following the Meiji restoration, and built the Todo Academy charging it with preserving the martial arts traditions that starting to wane with the decline of the Samurai. In order to prove this he flew the Batman Family to Japan and enrolled Terry in Todo Academy. Personality Batman, in most of his incarnations, is a dark and grim hero with a personal vendetta against criminals. Traumatized by the death of his parents, Batman has sworn to rid Gotham from the criminal elements that took his parents from him. He is very paranoid and obsessive, which often makes it difficult for him to trust other people that aren't Alfred, the Robins, or the Batgirls. Despite this, Batman has proved to have a great love for humanity, which was instilled by his parents. His father was a doctor, while his mother was a crusader against child abuse. Indeed, Batman's oath of vengeance is tempered with the greater ideal of justice. He refrains from killing, as he feels this would not make him any better than the criminals he fights. He is also a very prominent member of the Justice League and the founder of the Outsiders. To protect his secret identity, Batman has constructed a fake persona he can use in his civilian identity. To the world at large, Bruce Wayne is a self-absorbed, irresponsible playboy and philanthropist. Only his closest allies know that this attitude is just an act. Who is "The Real Man?" The Bruce Wayne/playboy aspect of his character is a facade, while the masked and particularly dark, grim vigilante is marked as the "true" man. Usually, Batman is further separated from Bruce Wayne by the raspy and stony bass voice he usually assumes while costumed. Another identity used by Batman is that of gangster "Matches Malone." Matches was a small-time arsonist who killed his brother and then committed suicide by burning himself to death. Becoming Matches allows Batman to operate within the criminal community as a respected member with pre-established credibility. Matches is often under suspicion of being a snitch to Batman however, and great lengths often have to be gone to maintain his "rep." Matches would later return to Gotham City, and reveal to Batman he had been innocent, and had faked his death. The real Matches was murdered by the Ventriloquist, for Batman's actions in his name, but Batman was able to preserve the identity and even avenge his death.[221] He has since, when in the Malone persona, pursued it to the point of even being incarcerated as him in Blackgate Penitentiary. Secret Identity Wayne guards his secret identity well, but several individuals know of his superhero alter-ego, including Superman, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Lois Lane, The Flash (Jay Garrick, Barry Allen & Wally West), Green Lanterns Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Kyle Rayner & Alan Scott, Plastic Man (Patrick "Eel" O'Brien), Red Arrow (Roy Harper), Vixen (Mari McCabe), Black Lightning (Jefferson Pierce), Aquaman (Arthur Curry), Green Arrow (Oliver Queen), Nightwing (Dick Grayson), Catwoman (Selina Kyle), Red Hood (Jason Todd), Robin III (Tim Drake), Oracle (Barbara Gordon), The Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz), and his butler Alfred Pennyworth. The kindly Doctor Leslie Thompkins also is aware of Bruce's secret identity. Several villains have discovered his true identity over the years, most notably eco-terrorist Ra's al Ghul, Hugo Strange, the Riddler, the Scarecrow, and Bane. The villain Hush has attempted to take revenge on both sides of the Batman/Bruce Wayne persona, and he is noted throughout his run as a villain who has personal ties to Bruce Wayne and/or Batman; Hush is later revealed to be Thomas Elliot, a childhood friend of Bruce Wayne. Fortunately, most of Batman's enemies have dismissed the notion of Bruce Wayne as Batman because of Wayne's apparent dim-wittedness and self-absorption while the ones who do know prefer to keep the information to themselves for their own reasons. The Joker has had opportunities to learn himself, but he has always refused them, since it would personally rob the mystique of his enemy. Relationships with allies Batman is a normal human being who does not possess any superhuman abilities, but has character flaws that can be exploited by enemies. As a young child, Bruce tended to be solitary and withdrawn, a condition only exacerbated by the murder of his parents. This lead to his current state as a loner who would prefer to be on his own rather than rely on others. His difficulty in trusting others is a constant issue for him to overcome, and perhaps his only weakness. His longest and closest relationship is with Alfred, who represents a father figure, confessor, and advisor. Alfred and he have clashed in the past, but share a deep and unbreakable bond. To the world at large, Bruce Wayne looks like a rich, good looking, dim-witted playboy. But there are times when Bruce has found love -- the beautiful Catwoman, Wonder Woman, Talia al Ghul, Vicki Vale, Sasha Bordeaux, Zatanna and some others. They have all fallen in love with him. Bruce can love, it's just more difficult for him to after his parents. Next to Alfred, his closest relationships are with his partners and students, the Robins and the Batgirls. Although they have not always been harmonious, due to his nature as an often harsh, strict and emotionally withdrawn mentor, it is clear that he views the Robins as his sons, although he views Jason Todd as the son he failed. James Gordon remains a close friend and staunch ally, although their relationship has also been challenged by Batman's secretive nature. Still, Gordon remains arguably Batman's best friend. His relationship with other superheroes and metahumans has been complex. Though a long time member of both the Justice League and the Outsiders, and a close associate of the Justice Society and the Teen Titans, he also does not fully trust them. This (warranted or not) has led to his keeping files on how to defeat allies and friends in case they ever cross the line. This stems from events revealed in the Identity Crisis incident where his memory was erased by other members of the Justice League to cover up their roles in the punishment of Doctor Light (Arthur Light), who had raped Ralph Dibny's (Elongated Man's) wife. In the past, this information has been used against him and his allies, first by Ra's Al Ghul, and then later by the OMAC Project. Among the superhero community outside the Robins and Batgirls, he is closest to Superman and Wonder Woman, having a long established partnership with Superman and a romantic relationship with Wonder Woman. These relationships have never been smooth. Superman and Batman have often disagreed with each other over methods and trust. A particularly sour point was the arrival of Kara Zor-El; Superman believed Batman was being unnecessarily cautious about a potentially dangerous Kara, and Batman was shocked at Superman's willingness to reveal his secret identity to a girl with little actual memory of Krypton. Despite their disagreements, the two hold a deep respect for each other. Batman has occasionally been arrogant, treating many of his allies with various degrees of disrespect. He often imposes his exacting standards on others as he does himself. He also sometimes overestimates his own abilities, allowing foes to take advantage of that. Romances For the most part, Bruce does not engage in a serious romance, preferring to focus in his superhero duties instead. However, Bruce occasionally softens his heart and has been involved with the following women: *'Catwoman': Quite possibly Batman's best-known romance, Catwoman has been Batman's lover at several points of his life. Although they are clearly in love with one another, a relationship between the two has been proven difficult to maintain, due to Batman's commitment to justice and Catwoman's occassional returns to thievery. Despite this, they remain close friends and reliable allies. *'Jezebel Jet' *'Julie Madison' *'Sasha Bordeaux' *'Silver St. Cloud' *'Talia al Ghul' *'Vesper Fairchild' *'Vicki Vale' *'Wonder Woman' spent a lot of time combat training against Batman alone together in the JLA, and this eventually turned into a flirtatious relationship.[222] They were trapped in the past together during Obsidian Age, and Diana nursed him back to health from the brink of death.[223] They also shared a kiss together before what they believed was their final battle.[224] The two set up their first date at Wayne Manor[225] but Bruce couldn't make it because he was crime-fighting.[226] Eventually when they discussed their relationship together, they came to the conclusion that although they both loved each other, it would be best for them to stay friends.[227] Blackest Night shows that she still has strong feelings for Bruce, when the strength of her emotions allowed her to become a member of the Star Sapphire Corps.[228] *'Zatanna Zatara' *Hanakiro Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Indomitable Will': Although he has no superhuman powers, Batman's unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows him to resist telepathy or mind control. His willpower is strong enough to operate a Green Lantern Ring when necessary.[229] *'Intimidation': It is widely known that Batman has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Superman fear Batman. His ability to inspire great fear made him eligible for induction into the Sinestro Corps, although he was able to fight off the power ring's control.[230] *'Interrogation': Batman is adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods as well as torture. Several methods seen include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them. He usually just plain uses his frightening appearance to get answers. "Fear is an excellent motivator" he once said. *'Peak Human Conditioning': Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Batman represented the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever completed.http://jimbaderfanon.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation citation needed Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. Batman began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 11 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 12. He has mastered full body control by the time he was 18. Bruce Wayne, since the age of 15, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Batman has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. · Peak Human Strength: Batman regularly bench-presses at least 1000 lbs. during his exercise routine.[231] · Peak Human Reflexes: Bruce's reflexes were honed to such a degree that he has caught one of Green Arrow's arrows in mid flight when he tried to shoot him.http://jimbaderfanon.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation citation needed He has also been able to dodge point blank gunfire. · Peak Human Speed: He could run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. · Peak Human Endurance: His endurance was comparable to that of the finest Olympic Decathlon participant.http://jimbaderfanon.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation citation needed His lung capacity was so great that he could hold his breath underwater for 3 minutes and 15 seconds.[232] He can survive in the airless vacuum of space for exactly 27 seconds.[233] · Peak Human Agility: His agility was greater than that of a Chinese acrobat and an Olympic gold medalist gymnast.http://jimbaderfanon.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation citation needed His main phase of movement was Parkour which he learned in France and used that to scale the cities rooftops in an acrobatic manner.http://jimbaderfanon.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation citation needed · Peak Human Durability: He has been shot numerous times, but wears Kevlar lined body armor. *'Master Acrobat': He is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. *'Master Martial Artist:' Wayne is well trained in multiple martial arts. His primary form of combathttp://jimbaderfanon.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation citation needed is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Dragon Style Kung Fu, Boxing, Jujitsu, and Ninjitsu.http://jimbaderfanon.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation citation needed Wayne is one of the finest human combatants Earth has ever known. · Weapons Master: Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on all melee weapons. Wayne has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. · Master of Stealth: His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. · Expert Marksman: Wayne is an expert marksman skilled. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training and is almost on par with the Green Arrow in terms of accuracy.http://jimbaderfanon.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation citation needed *'Genius-Level Intellect': Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. · Polymath: He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography, & History.http://jimbaderfanon.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation citation needed Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensics, Computer Science, Chemistry and Engineering by the time he was 21.http://jimbaderfanon.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation citation needed He has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 23.http://jimbaderfanon.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation citation needed He gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time he was 25.http://jimbaderfanon.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation citation needed He had learned Forensic Sciences, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences,http://jimbaderfanon.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation original research? and Expanded Device Pool use of personal powered armor and system, database creation on underworld crime bosses, rogue's gallery foes and other supervillains; improved material sciences for body armor and micro-machinery by the time he was 26.http://jimbaderfanon.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation citation needed Has also learned Advanced New Development in Forensic and Medical Sciences.http://jimbaderfanon.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation citation needed · Master Detective: He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the data.http://jimbaderfanon.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation original research? · Multi-lingual: He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Greek, Portuguese, Arabic, Sanskrit, Hindi, Thai and possibly more.http://jimbaderfanon.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation citation needed · Master Tactician and Strategist: He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. He is an excellent leader and at times commands the Justice League and the Outsiders. · Escapologist: He has been described as second only to Mister Miracle as an escape artist.http://jimbaderfanon.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation citation needed He has been seen escaping from a Posey straitjacket in less than 52 seconds, and remarked afterwards that the time was way too slow for him.http://jimbaderfanon.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation citation needed · Aviation: Has been seen flying the various versions of the Batplanes with ease and flying a helicopter. · Tracking: Trained in hunting techniques by African Bushmen (the Ghost Tribes of the Ten-eyed Brotherhood, among others).http://jimbaderfanon.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation citation needed · Master of Disguise: Has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 23.http://jimbaderfanon.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation citation needed Has further learned Expanded Disguise techniques by the time he was 26.http://jimbaderfanon.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation citation needed Batman has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. His current aliases are: Matches Malone, Thomas Quigley, Ragman, Detective Hawke, Sir Hemingford Grey, Frank Dixon, Gordon Selkirk, and Mr. Fledermaus.http://jimbaderfanon.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation citation needed · Ventriloquism: Batman is able to project his voice to sound as though it is coming from other places. · Expert Mechanic and Vehicular Driver: Proficient at combat driving. Has learned improved vehicle designs. Was trained and proficient in basic vehicles operations. · Business Management Strength level *'Peak Human Strength': Batman engages in an intensive exercise regimen, and because of this, his strength, like all other physical attributes, is at the peak of human perfection. He is shown to be able to bench-press at least 1000 lbs.[231] Paraphernalia Equipment *'Batsuit': The costume Batman wears is composed by Kevlar and a little percentage of titanium; it's bullet-proof and resistant to various types of attack (explosions, impacts, falls, etc...). It's also flame-retarding and insulating. The gloves and the boots are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches and kicks. The gloves have also some metallic blades on their sides. The cape is super-light and it can be used to glide. The mask has a little percentage of lead, which shields the face of Batman from x-ray powers or x-ray technology; it has also an infrared viewer and auditory sensors, sonar, night vision,which improve Batman's senses. The mask, is also accessorized with some security systems (aggravating gas, electric blasts, etc.) like the utility belt. The mask is also a transmitter receiver de voice and video. *'Utility Belt': Batman keeps most of his personal field equipment in a signature piece of apparel, a yellow utility belt.The utility belt has a button to call the car in a few appearances on Justice League, the belt has a button teleportation. Over the years it has contained items such as plastic explosives, nerve toxins, batarangs, smoke bombs, a fingerprint kit, a cutting tool, a grappling hook gun, and a "re-breather" breathing device. Superman had entrusted Batman with a ring made of kryptonite, to be used should the Man of Steel ever need to be reined in (due to being mind-controlled by a villain, etc.). Transportation *'Batboat' *'Batcycle' *'Batmobile' *'Batplane' Weapons Batarangs (several different types), small explosives, smoke and tear gas pellets. Notes *Batman's origin story involving the murder of Thomas and Martha Wayne has been retconned several times. It was originally established that the mugger had been named Joe Chill and Bruce was aware of this.[234] Zero Hour changed this so that his identity was never revealed, symbolically strengthening the potential link between any criminal and the man who killed his parents.[235] Infinite Crisis said that it had been Joe Chill and he had been arrested the very same night, making this the current version.[236] This is expanded upon in a later story which showed Batman slowly driving Chill insane with mental torture before causing him to snap and commit suicide with the bullet meant for Bruce as a child.[237] *In Pre-Crisis stories Batman had been a founding member of the Justice League of America.[31] After the Crisis on Infinite Earths, they retconned that the founding members of the League were Aquaman, Black Canary, Flash, Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter.[238][239] Batman was shown to have disdain for this group.[240] Infinite Crisis changed this again so that he had been one of the founding members along with Superman and Wonder Woman.[32] *Batman sired a child with Talia al Ghul during their marriage, named Ibn al Xu'ffasch.[241] Dennis O'Neil mentioned that this story was ignored from continuity around Zero Hour because it did not fit in well with the rest of the mythos.[242] Infinite Crisis brings most of this back into continuity with the story Batman and Son by introducing Damian Wayne and stating that Batman was drugged and pretty much raped.[243] *Batman's first appearance is in Detective Comics #27. His first Post-Crisis appearance in present continuity is during Batman: Year One in Batman #404. Trivia *Batman's religion is never explicity specified but he is showed praying at times.On the subject of Batman's religious affiliation, there is some disagreement among fans as well as among writers about whether the character is a mostly lapsed Catholic or a mostly lapsed Episcopalian. There is universal agreement that the character is not an active churchgoer in any faith.[244] *Batman does not drink alcohol.[245] *Bruce’s son was named Tenma Saotome. *Bruce spent some time training at Joketsuzoku. *Batman's online screenname is JonDoe297.[246] *Forbes.com has listed Bruce Wayne as #8 on its list of fifteen wealthiest fictional characters, with a net worth of U.S 6.5 Billion.[247] Category:Continuum-47512936 (B) Category:Batman Family